The Jade Empire: Quest of the Spirit Monk
by Kristanci
Summary: This is just an experiement fanfic using Wu the Lotus Blossom. I am going from memory, and not everything will be precise as in game, but I thought trying my hand at a novel format would be interesting. Enjoy.
1. Two Rivers

Once the rays of the morning sun filled Two Rivers with its warmth, the small village began to bustle with life. Two Rivers was a quiet town, with less than two hundred in population, but it was peaceful and serene. It was the perfect home to many. Trading ships would ensure the financial stability of the village, and several merchants would set up their shops for a few weeks offering new trends and medicines developed from the outside world. Two Rivers would receive few visitors, mostly visiting family or a rare sailor that had been stranded. Two Rivers was also home to a small martial arts school led by an elderly man, most called Master Li.

He had established the school in Two Rivers, teaching the local villagers and small children what he knew in the ways of martial arts. At first, he taught his students in his humble home, but soon the small village began expanding as did his school. Villagers gifted with the skill of architecture built a circular arena for Msater Li as thanks for his services since the village was poor in the ways of currency. Over the years, more students came from the Imperial City to learn from Master Li, and his school grew. To accommodate, student lodgings and practice rooms were built. And though Master Li acquired new students throughout the years, he decided to keep the school small. When he was asked why, he would answer that he was becoming an old man, and it was becoming difficult to watch so many vigorous young adults, and to train them properly. Though he had mentioned that he planned on giving the school to a special pupil when the time came

Wu the Lotus Blossom stretched her legs and arms, occasionally dropping in a fighting stance to test her balance and become accustomed to the ground of the sparring ring. She recognized other students practicing their sets and katas, waiting for their turn to use the ring. A gentle breeze blew through the school, causing numerous leaves to rustle to life. Wu felt her hair dancing with the wind, welcoming the soft breeze. She pulled her hair back lightly and wrapped a ribbon around the middle of the long strands. Though her focus had improved significantly in the last few years, she would never allow any level of distraction that could affect her sparring matches. However, she did not like the feelings of being restricted or bound tightly, so she always loosely tied her hair back before a bout.

To her left, she saw student Wen practicing the form of Heavenly Wave. His knees would buckle every now and then, but he had been learning to keep his 

balance and shift it accordingly. When their eyes met, she lifted her hand in greeting. "Good morning," she said loud enough so he could hear her.

"Good morning, Senior Student!" he said happily. He gave her a small bow, then continued his training.

"I see you're up bright and early," said a cheerful voice, behind her. She turned to see her first sparring partner of the day, Jing Woo.

They both bowed to each other respectfully, one opened hand that closed over a fist. Wu remembered asking Master Li what the gesture signified. His words echoed through her memories, "My student, the closed fist means that you have strength and power, but to have the other hand covering your fist means that you have the ability to control it." It had taken her years to learn how to control the potential that Master Li had nurtured, raised, and cause to bloom within her. Though she knew, she was far from being a master.

"Ready for your first match of the day?" Jing Woo asked with a bright smile. He dipped into the stance of Legendary Strike, set on uses powerful kicks to bring her down.

Wu smiled as well, using the same stance. "Begin," she said. Jing Woo charged with a fury of strong and balanced kicks, roundhouse after roundhouse. Wu swiftly blocked each one successfully, side stepping whenever she felt that she could become overwhelmed. Deep down she knew that she could easily overtake Jing Woo, but this was a learning experience for him. Like Master Li had taught her, she was now responsible for being a model for the junior students. Beating them down within seconds would not teach them anything; however, there was already a student who thoroughly believed in that philosophy.

Jing Woo let out short deep breaths, emptying his lungs with each strike. Wu felt an extra surge of pride when he came at her with more force than he normally would. That small gesture proved many things. He wasn't intimidated of her, he realized that he would have to exert more of himself if he wanted to beat her, and he wasn't intent on holding back because she was a woman.

They had made their way back to the center of the ring, and this time Wu sensed the presence of the others watching. She kept her guard up, dodging or blocking whenever necessary. When she saw her opening, she swiftly changed to Thousand Cuts, and dealt swift blows to Jing Woo's abdomen, causing him to hunch over in pain. The moment he shifted his weight to support himself, Wu 

took advantage of his position, crouched and swept his legs from under him. Jing Woo landed roughly on the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust and dirt.

Wu waited patiently for Jing Woo to compose himself. When he stood, he bowed to her again, and she followed. "One of these days, I'll beat you," he coughed with a smile.

Wu patted him on the shoulder. "That day is not far off. You've improved much since you came to Two Rivers." She had meant every word. Master Li had practically been a father to her since she had been a baby, so she had the advantage of learning from his teachings since she could walk and speak. Jing Woo had only attended the Two Rivers school for a couple years, and his performance each day has bested previous ones.

"You are humble, senior student," Jing Woo said. He looked over her shoulder suddenly. When she turned, she saw Master Li walking back into his home. "Did you see that? Master Li was watching," Jing Woo said excitedly. "He takes great pride in his students, especially you."

Wu let out a nervous laugh and began dusting off the wrappings around her arms. "You know how I feel about favoritism, Jing Woo…" she said.

"Oh, I know," he said with a laugh. "But you should also know that no one here takes to you unkindly. In fact, every person here looks up to you."

Wu heard Student Lin's snobbish voice perk up. "Except Gao the Lesser of course," she said with a smirk. "Everyone knows he dislikes you, and from what I'm hearing, it's bordering on hate." Wu saw Student Lin entering with a Bo Staff, stretching her arms and back.

"As I said, every 'person' looks up to her. To qualify as a person, you have to be human…" Jing Woo scoffed.

Wu knew that Gao the Lesser was a superficial and spoiled man, and she never truly understood why he loathed her with such passion. "That's enough you two." She turned to Jing Woo. "Another round?"

Jing Woo held up his hands. "Master Li had asked to see you once we were done. It's nothing pressing from what he said, but sometime before noon, he wanted to see you."

Wu bowed again to Jing Woo. "Thank you. Maybe we can continue this later today." She smiled when she saw the faint blush on Jing Woo's cheeks.

She left the sparring ring, and started up the steps toward Master Li's home. The sliding door suddenly opened, and she saw Gao the Lesser emerge, quite angry. When his cold dark eyes found her, he spit in her direction. "Pathetic."

Wu frowned, hating the confrontations with Gao, but he seemed to pick them whenever he could. She walked up two more steps before he cut her off. "The old man wants to see you first. Once you are finished with your little meeting, only then will he focus on my training." He continued to glare at her with venom. Wu wondered what he would look like when he wasn't scowling all the time, or if his face could conjure a smile, even an insincere one. His features were always distorted, twisted in an ugly way, the same way his soul was. She didn't think that Master Li could help him. Gao just seemed so… lost.

"I was training with Jing Woo," she explained. "Had I known out sparring would keep Master Li from teaching you, I would have asked for an evening match."

Gao stepped toward her, invading her personal space. She could feel his breath on her cheeks, but she didn't cower from him. "Well, if you would just finish the whelp in one solid blow, I wouldn't have to wait," he hissed.

"You know, the students are unable to learn from that-" she said, but again he snapped back.

"The weak are left to defend themselves. They should realize it is foolhardy to confront the strong. I believe it is an important lesson they should learn, and if they do not want to learn it themselves, then it should be beaten into them."

Wu shook her head, feeling a headache developing. "You are wrong, Gao. The weak today may become strong tomorrow."

Gao pushed past her, not bothering to look back. "Just finish your damn lesson already, star student. Enough of my precious time has been wasted on you."

Wu felt a hand on her shoulder, and she recognized the warmth of Master Li. He stood beside her. "I am sorry you must endure him daily, Student Wu. I had hoped that he could learn from you, perhaps even learn to respect you, but I fear he is pushed back further with each passing day." He gently pushed on her shoulder, leading her into his home. "Come, we have much to discuss."


	2. The Threat Against Two Rivers

Master Li sat down in front of Wu, and signaled that she do the same. Wu nodded, knelt down, and kept her head low. No matter how many times she entered the home of Master Li, she was always taken away by how large and open the main living area was. Master Li was a very simple man. He had a single bed, and two tea tables that occupied his bedroom. And only a few plants and wall scrolls were used to decorate the main living room. Wu knew that Master Li used the majority of open space to practice and meditate without interruption.

"What is it you wished to speak to me about, Master Li?" Wu asked.

Master Li stroked his long white beard, seeming deep in thought. He took a moment before he spoke to her in a paternal tone. "Student Wu, have you ever thought about your future? About where you would like to be after you finish your training with me? There is little more that I can teach you." His voice was gentle, old, but steady. He waited for her answer.

Wu looked directly into her master's eyes at a loss. She had never truly thought about her future. Her studies had kept her mind busy, so there was little time to wander or daydream. "I would imagine…" she trailed off. She thought for a moment more before she answered fully. "The study and practice of martial arts is a part of my life, Master. Perhaps, I will teach at a school and mentor young ones as you have done with me."

Master Li smiled warmly at her, and he chuckled. "Though you have never publicly shown interest, I would have imagined you would want a family of your own," he said. When she gave him a puzzled glance, he continued on. "Merely an assumption since you were robbed of yours when you were a babe."

"Perhaps…" Wu said, casting her gaze downward. She never considered it before, but there were a few times she wondered what it was like to have family. But shortly after, the relationships and bonds she developed with her fellow students cast away those thoughts. The students of Two Rivers were her family. But to have a husband and child made her wonder about a new path of possibility.

Master Li's expression turned grim. Wu dared not speak until Master Li did. He seemed to struggle with his next words. "Wu," he said which made her blink in surprise. He rarely called her by her given name. "There are things I must tell you… about your past, and about your future. I never really told you how your parents died and how you came to be in my possession."

Wu nodded. When she was a child, she was carefree and never minded that Master Li was her caretaker. As she got older, she began to develop a curiosity about her origins, about her family. But when she questioned Master Li, he never offered any answer that satisfied her.

"I am sure you recall learning about the burning of Dirge from your studies?" Master Li asked, and again Wu nodded, keeping silent. "Your parents were born of a special blood, of a special race. As you know, Dirge was considered the home of the Water Dragon, and it was protected by special guards known as Spirit Monks…"

"Spirit Monks?" Wu asked. "The Water Dragon had protectors-"

A shrill voice cried out. "Master Li!" Wu and Master Li both turned to see Student Si Pat standing in his doorway, out of breath, and panicked.

"M-master!" he stammered. The young student was shaking severely and was covered in dust, blood and sweat. "Kia Min…! She was overpowered by pirates, or bandits! They are docked on the northern coast. Kia Min was practicing and they attacked without warning. We… we were overpowered-"

Master Li was on his feet in seconds, and hurried to Si Pat. "Rally the students, and have them guard the main entrances to the town. Student Wu," he said, turning back to his senior pupil.

Wu hopped to her feet, feeling her heart beating faster. "I'll come with you."

Master Li held up his hand to stop her. "Find Dawn Star. Together you are an unstoppable force. I want the both of you to help protect the villagers. I will find Kia Min, now go!" he said in a hurried voice.

Wu bowed swiftly, then ran out into the center of the school. "Students of Two Rivers!" she called out. Immediately, all the students had ceased their training and conversations. "There is a threat to the town, and you are needed!"

Jing Woo was immediately at her side. "What's going on? What happened?" More students began circling around her, eager to listen to her orders.

"Dangerous men have docked on the northern beach, and they have intention to harm. Kia Min is injured, but Master Li will look for her. Please spread out and protect the main entrances of the town," she ordered. She looked on toward the younger students, feeling her heart swell with pride when they fearlessly picked up their weapons and prepared to fight and defend. She broke out into a run, leaving the school grounds to find her childhood friend, Dawn Star. The other students were in pursuit behind her, and they began thinning out, branching out to the two main entrances of Two Rivers. It wasn't long before she saw a woman in flowing red silk running towards her, weapon in hand.

Dawn Star handed her a golden sword, perfectly balanced and as light as a feather. "A present from Gujin, the Weaponmaker," Dawn Star said. "I was in his shop when we heard the news. I figured you wouldn't be too far behind." Dawn Star, herself, wielded a similar weapon, but it was thinner, a better match for her delicate hands.

"I hope we are not too late," Wu said. Both of them hurried into the heart of Two Rivers, when they heard screams of fear from several women.

Wu saw two men grabbing a hold of an elderly man, ripping through his clothing to loot any coins he had.

"That's Ni Joh's father!" Dawn Star said angrily.

Many men were lying on the grounds, either unconscious or dead. Doors to the larger shops were broken into, and many of the produce carts were turned over. Wu heard another cry for mercy from her left and saw Mei Ling, the baker's wife. She was being robbed by another man. "Stop!" Wu shouted. She gripped the hilt of the sword tightly, angered to see such violence befall her home.

The bandit roughly pushed aside the woman, and sneered at Wu. "This forsaken place is hardly worth the effort," he said. He stalked up to Wu, his eyes raking up and down her body. "Not a complete waste, however."

He placed his fingers under her chin, but she pushed her away and slashed at his body, ripping through his shirt. A thin red line appeared on his skin, and his hand clutched at his abdomen. "So you really know how to use that thing," the man said in shock.

"That was a warning," Wu snapped. "Leave this place."

She heard Dawn Star behind her, preparing herself in case they were ambushed. "Your presence is not welcome. How dare you harm innocent people!" she yelled.

The man ignored both of them and grabbed a knife from his belt. "Orders are orders. Get them!" he shouted. Within seconds, the men that had held Ni Joh's father captive were on her and Dawn Star.

Wu barely had time to blink. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. This was real. These men intended to harm her, if not, kill her. This was no sparring match; she was fighting for her life. She side-stepped to the left when the man charged at her wildly, cutting the through the air with the sharp dagger. Instinctively, she brought her blade up and felt the tip pierce through his stomach. The bandit hunched over, dead. She pushed him off her sword as another man came at her.

Dawn Star stepped in and blocked his assault, blade against blade. She ducked and elbowed him in his chest, then spun and delivered a powerful kick to his head. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

The last bandit desperately attacked Wu, leaving himself defenseless. Wu stopped him with a flurry of kicks from the Legendary Strike stance placing two precise blows to his abdomen, and the third broke his nose. The bandit's face was instantly bloodied, and she was sure she had broken several of his ribs. Wu saw blood that covered the man's clothing, and she realized that it did not belong to him. She looked over to see Mei Ling crying over her husband's body.

"Mei…" Wu started, feeling lost. They were too late.

"Oh no," Dawn Star said. "Is he…?"

Mei Ling shook her head. "No… but he's barely breathing." Mei looked at them with vengeful glare. "Stop them. Stop them before they hurt more of us. Please!" she begged. Tears streamed downed the elderly woman's face, and it only fueled Wu's determination.

Wu looked over to Ni Joh's father, but he waved her off. "Go! We'll be fine!" Wu didn't need to be convinced any further. She saw Wen and Lin running into the square. They were in a state of shock before Wu snapped out orders. "Take care of things here. Dawn Star and I are going to the beach."

"Yes, senior student!" Wen said. He and Lin began running to any villagers that were injured or needed medical attention.

Dawn Star patted her on the shoulder. "Are you all right?" she asked in a low whisper.

Wu looked down at her sword, seeing the blood dripping down the tip. She had never killed a man before; she had never considered it. She told herself that she had to kill him or else he would shed more innocent blood. However, the threat did not pass, so she couldn't afford to distract herself. "Later," she said, focusing on her goal once more. "We have to make sure no more enter the village."

Thankfully, Dawn Star said nothing else. She followed Wu to the northern beach. The road to the sea was deserted, but a large ship greeted them on the coast. Wu could not believe how large the ship was; she had only heard stories of warships and battle vessels. Many bandits were carrying children to the rowboats, and she could only think that these predators had meant to sell them into slavery.

She saw several more villagers, likely the parents, lying in the wet sands, unmoving. Their blood mixed in with the sea water with each passing wave. Wu felt her hands shaking in rage. "How could they?" she heard Dawn Star say. Wu couldn't find an answer; there wasn't one.

"I will make sure their souls find peace," Wu said in a deadly tone. Two Rivers was a town of peace and tranquility; its inhabitants did nothing to deserve this fate. Master Li wouldn't allow it; she wouldn't allow it. She ran to the nearest bandit and cut him down, then hurriedly moved onto the next one. With each slash of the magnificent golden sword, she felt the air around her lessen. She felt the ties of the dead let go of the worldly plane, satisfied that justice had been served. From the corner of her eye, she could see Dawn Star take down more bandits with ease.

She yelled for the children to run. "Don't stop until you reach home!" she cried. The little ones held onto each other, running up the sandy beach. Many were sobbing, filled with the horror of seeing their parents killed in front of them.

Wu felt a whisper of thanks in her mind. She could never feel spirits or ghosts as strongly as Dawn Star could, but there were rare times such as these that caused her to be sensitive to the presence of the dead. It was a horrible feeling to know when spirits walked among the living, so she never envied Dawn Star's ability, but she had to remind herself that a special gift was a blessing or a curse only if it was deemed so.

She impaled another bandit through his chest and shoved him aside. She looked to Dawn Star, glad to see her friend unharmed. Dawn Star had started to walk toward her, but then she stopped. "What is it?" Wu asked. Dawn Star had paled and looked around nervously.

"Something is here," she answered.

Wu stepped back in surprise when she saw a large orb of yellow and orange light shoot out from the ship deck. It was absorbed into the sands of the beach and a low rumbling spread throughout coast. She jumped back in shock when she saw something reaching for her feet. When she looked closer, she realized it was indeed a hand, but it was almost transparent, and the chi around it was sporadic, uneven and dangerously unbalanced. It gave off an eerie light blue aura. She heard low moans from deep beneath the ground, and she could only wait for the others to emerge.

She felt Dawn Star behind her. "Wu, these are the spirits of the restless dead. Weapons cannot harm them. Believe me, I've tried. Only strikes that contain a small blast from your chi energy can distort and confine them to the spirit plane." Dawn Star dropped her sword to the ground and dipped into the stance of Legendary Strike. Wu did the same, taking deep breaths and focusing her energy through the strikes of Thousands Cuts. She could see five spirits rise from the ground, all mindless souls incapable of showing any level of emotion.

One, a fallen soldier, shuffled over to her. The closer he was, the more she could see the hollowness in his eyes. His spirit self resembled his mangled body before his death. She could see several wounds in his neck and chest, and his armor was covered in dark patches. She could only assume that the dark stains were his own blood. Despite this, she could feel his reluctance to harm her. He was a puppet, controlled by a higher power. She placed all of her faith in Dawn Star's words, and focused her energy to her hands and feet. She stepped forward, and struck the spirit's chest, surprised to feel impact.

The spirit fell back, but came for her again, and this time she struck with more force. After the fifth rapid strike, the spirit vanished, bound back to the earth. Wu gained more confidence when she saw many openings to attack. The spirits were frightening, but they were slow, so she took advantage of their weakness.

When the last spirit fell, she saw a lone figure jump from the boat to the sandy beach. It was a man dressed in strange black armor, and his face was lightly tattooed to cover many scars. His skin was dark, but not tanned; it looked as though it was tainted by an evil power. He clapped when his eyes fell on her. "Impressive. You truly intrigue me, young student. I wonder what you are…" he said, observing her. "You are either a lucky catch, or you are the one I was sent to find. Regardless…" he pulled his hands back, and a ball of light formed in his palms.

Wu braced herself for an attack that she knew she would not be able to fully defend against. The power she felt was incredible; it was corrupt and evil. Suddenly, the ship cracked in two, exploding in fire and ash. The force of the energy pushed Wu back a few steps, and caused the strange man to fall over.

Wu saw her teacher jump from the middle of the wrecked ship and land next to the dark man. "As my student has mentioned, Lotus Assassin, your presence is not welcomed here," he said.


	3. The Open Palm Principle

Wu could only stare at Master Li as he and Dawn Star made their way back into Two Rivers. She couldn't explain how she felt about her teacher, but to see him use such force and power both frightened and thrilled her. She looked down at the man he called a Lotus Assassin. In two swift moves, the man was dead. Master Li had crushed his throat after they had exchanged a few words. If she had looked away for a second, she would not have seen Master Li move. The smoky air filled her nostrils, and she saw bits and pieces of wood being washed up to shore. With a single punch, the ship was destroyed. Suddenly, she felt that she hardly knew Master Li at all.

To confirm her feelings, it seemed as though the Lotus Assassin knew Master Li. She couldn't hear exactly what was said, but she knew that the Lotus Assassin and her teacher's paths had crossed years ago. She was curious to know what secrets her master held, but at the same time, she never felt more alone. She thought he would have confided in her since she looked up to him as a father. He had asked to see her once more when she was ready to go back to the school.

She saw Old Ming coming down the slope to the beach. He was one of the elders of Two Rivers, and knew much about the history of their world. Wu remembered the times that she and Dawn Star would visit old man Ming so he could tell them stories of the past. He was most fond of the history of the Long Drought that had spread across the Jade Empire, and that it was Emperor Sun Hai who had saved them all. The Long Drought had robbed them of the ability to survive, so it was a miracle that the emperor was able to bring rain and water back to the Jade Empire. Old Ming would gaze lovingly at the statue of Emperor Sun Hai that stood on the beach, high above them.

"Many thanks for what you have done, Student Wu," Old Ming said. "Though lives were lost, there could have been many more casualties had you and Master Li not come." He bowed his head as low as his fragile body would allow. "I heard that one of your fellow students was injured… Kia Min."

"So she is alive," Wu said with relief. She had thought the worst when Master Li did not mention Kia Min earlier.

Old Ming grinned, the many wrinkles on his face stretched out. "She is, though she does not move properly. I saw Merchant Fen Do recently received a shipment of herbs. The Red Silk Grass will help out your friend."

"Thank you," Wu said smiling. She bowed gratefully to Old Ming, picked up the golden sword Gujin had loaned her, and hurried to Fen Do's shop. She was glad to see that many of the students were helping the villagers rebuild broken properties and tending to the injured. Fen Do's small herbal, tea, and gem shop wasn't very far from the entrance of the village.

When she entered, she could hear his voice perk up. "Welcome valued customer!" he chirped. When he saw Wu, his grin grew larger. "Ah, the savior of the hour! I have to say thanks to these bandits, I made quite a profit on medicinal herbs and tinctures."

Wu frowned. She knew that deep in his heart, Fen Do was a decent man, but there were times that he could not help but take advantage of the moment from a salesman standpoint. "Fen Do, do you have any Red Silk Grass?"

The merchant's eyes sparkled with glee. "Of course, my dear. I have three strips left. Enough to make a potent salve with. When will you need it?"

"If you can make the salve now, I would appreciate it," she said.

Fen Do chuckled. "Now there is the matter of the fee…" he started, but when he locked eyes with her, he began to stutter.

"Fen Do…" she warned, trying her best to intimidate him.

He stepped back, nervous of her icy glare she gave him. "Of… course, you will not have to pay. The g-great Merchant Fen Do is nothing if not merciful! Especially to the one who had saved his life. Yes, yes!" He hurried into the back of the store and brought down a small jar labeled Red Silk Grass.

Wu spent the next several minutes looking at all the other jars, bowls, and other various containers that held a number of roots, leaves, not so charming ingredients. "How has Ms. Jin been feeling, Fen Do?" she called back. Ms. Jin had been suffering from loss of depth perception in the last few weeks. She had stumbled over several times, unable to walk steadily by herself.

Wu heard Fen Do scraping a spoon in a stone bowl, probably crushing the grass and other dried roots together. "Much better!" he perked up again. "The sea horses and silk worm tea worked wonders! She was able to walk again in a matter of days."

Wu felt her stomach churn. Miracle tea or not, sometimes she did not want to know what was put in the tiny paper bags. It wasn't long before Fen Do came back with a small vial. "Have her put a thin layer on her injury once a day. And make sure she keeps it wrapped. The salve cannot dissolve properly if it's wiped away by clothing or other obstacles."

Wu thank Fen Do. "I will be sure that everyone knows what a generous man you are," she said. She knew Fen Do was a man who enjoyed receiving compliments of a merciful nature even though he rarely bestowed it upon his customers. She left the shop and made one last stop to Gujin's Weaponshop.

Gujin was a rather large man, much like Smiling Mountain, the sparring training. But Gujin, despite his overwhelming size, was very graceful when he handled his weapons. Each one he made was unique, created with great care and love. Gujin's shop was merely a large room, outlined with every single one of his creations. Wu was always anxious to study each weapon on her own time, but to master just one would take more than a lifetime.

"Ah, Student Wu!" said Gujin. He bowed to her, then noticed the sword she held. "Do you like it?" he asked with an enigmatic smile.

Wu admired the golden blade. "It fits my grip perfectly… I have never held such perfection."

Gujin let out a hearty laugh. "Fortune's Favorite is quite a sword, but I will let you in on a secret. It was not made by my hand. In fact, it was given to me by Master Li many years ago. I believe he intended for you to have it when the time came. He truly has perfect timing in his plans, and I must say that I have never seen a man with unlimited patience as he."

Wu remembered the special salve in her possession. "I came by to return this to you-"

"Say no more, Student Wu," Gujin smiled. "It is yours. I have no desire to keep it nor break the special bond you now have. Not once in twenty years has it been needed until this moment. I believe now it is with its true owner."

The large man didn't give her much time to think as he ushered her out of his shop. "Give the students my best, I will be by shortly," was all he said.

Wu continued on toward the school, and she made it a point to find Kia Min first. It wasn't long before she found the young woman sitting down on the steps that led to Master Li's home. A splatter of dried blood stained Kia Min's shirt, and she had several cuts on her face and legs. The most fatal injury was the gash on her right arm.

Wu knelt down next to Kia Min, gently placing her hand on the injured girl's shoulder. "I'm glad you're alive," Wu said. "How bad is it?"

Kia Min sucked in a breath when she tried to raise her arm. She shook her head in anger. "So stupid… I'll be out for weeks, if not, months. I wasn't prepared…"

"Use this," Wu said, handing her the Red Silk salve. "I heard it helps the healing process. Just be wary of using your strong arm for a while."

It seemed to lift Kia Min's spirit when she began applying the salve to the wound. "It stings, but it's a good pain." She smiled at Wu. "Thank you so much, Senior Student Wu. Please, allow me to pay you back. How much was it?"

Wu stood and returned the smile. "Just take the time to heal your body. Pay me back in matches. It is good to see that your spirit has not taken damage."

"Leave me, Gao!" snapped a female voice.

Wu immediately recognized Dawn Star across the sparring ring. Gao had taken a step toward her, roughly grabbing her arm. Wu felt a wave of anger spread through her body. The man tested borders often with the other students, but now he was breaking them without a second thought. She quickly made her way over to the pair and stood beside Dawn Star. "Leave her," she snapped. When Gao refused to release her, Dawn Star grabbed his wristed and twisted it as hard as she could.

Gao was taken by surprise, and stumbled back when Dawn Star shoved him away. "Must you always meddle where you are not welcome?" he growled at Wu.

Dawn Star crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "She is more welcome than you will ever be."

Wu could see the fury on Gao's face; his chi had turned unstable. She could feel the energy waves pulsating from his body, almost as though they were reaching out to harm her. Without warning he grabbed her and threw her into the sparring ring. She rolled out into a crouching stance, but Gao was already on her, charging like a wild animal.

She rolled out when he pounced on her, his knee struck the ground where she had been. She stood quickly to her feet, bringing her hands up to guard her face when Gao attempted to kick her head. She was jerked to the side from the force, but with one small step, she found her center again. Gao came at her, mixing styles of Thousand Cuts and Legendary Strike, his rage making him clumsy. He was powerful, but his form was not perfected; she just had to wait for an opening. The man was blinded by anger, and she knew that he would soon tire, losing strength and precision.

She felt her blood tingling in her veins, a sort of rush coursed through her body. It was a new energy, something completely foreign to her that she was now experiencing. Her blood now felt like it was burning, and it needed some type of release. She tried calming her nerves, bringing forth the chi she summoned from the earth beneath her. Gao struck once more at her torso, but she side stepped and dipped. All of the tension she felt was released in a single strike to Gao's abdomen that sent him flying in the barricade of the ring.

Hunched over, he gawked at her in disbelief. He coughed several times, the last time, a red liquid spewed from his mouth. She, too, could not understand how she was able to drive him back with such force. Wu stared at her hands, wondering what she felt.

"No!" Gao shrieked. "I won't be beaten by the likes of you!" He pressed his hands together, keeping them at his waist.

Wu saw a ball of dark flame form around Gao's hands, and she barely had time to realize that he hurled the orb of evil energy straight at her. She brought her arms up to defend her body, but the flames were diminished before they reached her.

Master Li now stood in front of her, facing Gao. "You are a disgrace to this school, Gao the Lesser. You are a disgrace to me," Master Li warned. He pointed to the school's entrance, glaring at the cowardly man. "The Dark Arts have corrupted your mind, your body, and I fear that I cannot save your soul. You are no longer welcome here at Two Rivers. Be gone."

Gao looked around at the many faces of the Two Rivers students. They offered no support, not one encouraged him to stay. He spat on the ground and limped away, muttering curses under his breath. "Your time will come, star student. I guarantee that," he sneered before he hobbled through the school's main gate.


End file.
